Good girl, Bad boy
by Emelieee0
Summary: In alot of all human cop storys Rose is the bad girl, what if Dimitri was the bad boy, suspected of killing someone and drug trafficing. Rose has to seduce him then arrest him and find all his plans out. Dimtri suspects Rose is lying to him. ALL HUMAN! 3
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like making a new FF, So here it is. Most of the storys about Rose being the criminal and dimitri being the cop. What about Rose being the cop and dimitri being the criminal. Peoples! if you didn't read it before.. ALL HUMAN! Possable one shot... Dont know yet. **

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Dimitri Belikov. A well known drug trafficer, and mobster. He was my new assignment. I had been onto him for a year and at least 12 dead officers later, no one wanted that assignment. I sighed as they gave it to me. I knew I wasn't going to be like those 12 other officers. Those were all men and didn't have my assets to seduce him then lock him up.  
>"Chief Hathaway. Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked a good friend of mine. Adrian.<br>"_Rose _Remember? We're friends so we dont have to always call ourselves by titles. I dont want to do it, but a jobs a job." I wispered.  
>He smiled brokenly. Dimitri Belikov had a partner in crime. Christian Ozera. His cousin Tasha Ozera was found dead last week. Thats the whole reason they asked me to do it.<br>"I gotta go, Meeting The bastard and 'trying' to not get killed tonight." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Sitting in the club called Frost Bite waiting for him to show up. He always comes here every single night. It wasn't uncommon for him to skip a night. I ordered a russian vodka and sat on my stool waiting. I wore distressed and a belly shirt with a clutch purse. I set my clutch perse on the counter and looked around for him. I sighed and thanked him for my drink and drowned my shot quickly sighing. I stood up and found a private booth and sat in it quickly before anoyone else got to it.  
>"Escuse me? Your sitting in my booth."<br>I looked up to tell the person to go fuck themselves untill I noticed who it was. Dimitri Belikov. **(A/N Dimitri! 3 Sorry hes just so hooooot!)  
><strong>"I think theres enough room for all of us, my ass isn't that big." I joked.  
>He cracked a smile and looked down on me. Daaaaaaaym this guy was russian, sexy, and has a scence of humor! How could you be invoved in that?<br>"Sure" He guestured for me to move over scince I was in the middle of the booth. I moved to the end and smiled.  
>"Rose Muzar." I said and put my hand out for him to shake it.<br>"Dimitri Belikov." He kissed my hand and I giggled before I could help myself.  
>Someone coughed and I looked up to see someone wiht black hair and blue eyes slide in next to Dimitri.<br>"Christian Ozera." He said.  
>I held my hand out and he kissed it just like Dimitri did.<br>"Rose Muzar."  
>He raised his eyebrow and looked at Dimitri. I looked confussed and looked between them.<br>My phone went off and I picked it up.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<br>"Rose, Its Adrian."  
>I made a sign that I'd be right back, got up and walked out of the club.<br>"What?"  
>"Hows it gooing? He there?" He asked worriedly.<br>"I was just sitting with him. And now I probaly wont be able to get back in now because im outside and the line is huge." I wispered.  
>"Just show him your assets, the bouncer I mean." He said.<br>"Wipe that smirk off your face. I am not lifting my shirt up just to get back into a club for a assignment." I sighed "Look I gotta go. No more calls tonight."  
>"Cya, have fun!"<br>I closed my phone and looked at the bouncer quickly. I walked up to him and he just looked at me.  
>"Yes? Are you lost? The end of the line is down there" He pointed.<br>I sighed and lifted my top. He opened the rope and let me back in. I walked back to the booth reluctently.  
>"Rose, whats wrong?" I turned to see Dimitri at the bar ordering a drink.<br>"Absolutly nothing" I said and ordered another russian vodka.  
>Dimitri walked me back to the booth and moved so I could sit next to him.<br>"What do you do for a living?" He asked me.  
>"I, uh, am a personal assitant to a band."<br>"Nice, what band?"  
>"Whats with the twenty questions? " I asked.<br>"Just getting to know you, thats all."  
>After a night drinking and dancing, well grinding I had Dimitri's number and I smiled my way outta the club and drove back to the place I dreaded when I was half pissed. Work...<p>

**Its short I know! Sorry I'll UD it when I can :D I might be able to UD when im not working on my other story or when school starts again :3  
>Xoxo Natt 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**When I read all the good reveiws that you guys send in I smile wide see? :DDDDDDDDD Peoples that stalk reviews... Yes roseXdimitri is my sistaa ;) I currently beta one of her storys. I do not own anyone that you do reconize from the VA books. This chapter didn't come up because my baby sister turned my laptop off whenever I never saved it /3 I swear I will try and make sure she doesn't turn my laptop off on me! 3 Leave me a reveiw if you think Ben Barnes should play Dimitri when the movie of VA comes out 3 *Drools and sighs dreamily* **

**ENJOY!**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

Even though I only just met Roza, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I pulled my phone out and scrolled though my phonebook looking for her number. I foound it and called her.  
>"Hello? Rose H-Muzar speaking" She answered.<br>"Rose, it's Dimitri."  
>"Dimitri! Uh-hello" She rambled.<br>"Hey, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go out for tea tonight" I suggested.  
>"Uh- yeah sure. Meet you there?" She asked.<br>I smiled and sighed as Eddie walked into my office.  
>"Do you want me to pick you up from your house or apartment?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I live at 213 sunset drive, apartment 6 **(A/N That is hopefuly not a real address!)**

We talked some more and then Eddie walked in and I said I had to go.  
>"What's going on?" I asked.<br>"The shipment that we were supposed to get tonights had to be cancelled. Sorry boss," He told me.  
>I raked a hand though my hair and sighed. We needed that shipment. Badly.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Victors men have taken possesion of our shipment in the water. They tried." He shrugged.<br>I waved him away and put my head in my hands. Why was this happening? How did they know that we were getting shipments? Who the fuck was the rat? I sighed and ended up thinking about my Roza.

Shakingly, I knocked on her door and stood there. I heard a crash following some swearing and I smiled.  
>"Who's there?" She asked.<br>"Roza, It's me Dimitri. Remeber our date?" I asked as she opened the door.  
>She must have been getting changed or something because she opened the door in her underwear. She looked down and blushed a bright red.<br>"Uh- I was just-" She started.  
>"Getting changed?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, make yourself comfortable."  
>She ran down the hallway and into a room. I chuckled to myself and sat on her couch. I looked around at all her pictures in frames. In one of them she was kissing the cheek of some guy. I've seen his face before but I didn't remember when. I was starting to get posesive of someone I only met the other night.<br>"You ready to go?" Roza asked.  
>She walked out in a short black dress that hugged all her curves and made her look more beautiful then she would know. Walking. Boner. Wait, where did that come from?<br>"Ready when you are." I said.  
>I was starting to get exiceted down there and the quicker I had something to concerntrate on the better.<br>"Lets go, and comrade? My face is up here" She told me picking up her clutch purse.  
>Damn. She caught me. I looked at her face and smiled. I opened the door for her and walked out behind her. I opened the car door for her aswell. I really think I needed a cold shower...<p>

"I've never been here Comrade, oblisiously you have, What's good?" She asked me.  
>"Honestly, I only eat their fried rice and dumplings or wontons. <strong>(AN I dont know mny foods!) **  
>She smiled and it took everything I had to actually not get a boner.<p>

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I was getting ready to go out and I just finshed straightning my hair. Its always been long but I always get it trimmed, Seeing as Im a cop and I live a busy life I dont really have time to go to the hair dressers.  
><em>Knock Knock Knock. <em>  
>He's here! I ran out of the bathroom and ran straight into the little table I have in my hallway.<br>"Shit!" I yelled.  
>That was gonna leave a mark. I stood outside the door and smiled.<br>"Who's there?" I asked, knowing it was him.  
>"Roza, its Dimitri. Remember our date?"<br>I opened the door and his eyes didn't find my face. they went up and down my body assesing me. He finally stopped and starred at my boob's.  
>"Uh- I was just-" He cut me off.<br>"Getting changed?" He suggested looking at my face finally.  
>"Yeah, just make yourself comfortable." I said running down the hallway into the bathroom again. I looked at my hip and saw a pink mark right on the bone. Shit. Im going to have a bruise. I found my dress waiting on the hanger in the bathroom and picked it up looking at it quickly before throwing it on. It was my favouite dress. A short black strapless. It hugged all my curves empizing them a little bit. I put some light make-up on. I walked out and looked at Dimitri admirering him while he looked at my framed pictures. I smiled as he was looking at one of me and Adrian.<br>"Ready to go?" I asked when he turned.  
>"Ready when you are," He said.<br>His eyes trailed all over me and I blushed lightly.  
>"Lets go. And Comrade? My face is up here." I told him while picking up my small black clutch purse.<br>He blushed a little and I smiled. I had absolutly no idea where we were going and yeah... He just told me we were going out to a resteraunt. I pulled my phone out and looked at my messages though the most awkward scilence in the car.  
><em>How's it going? <em>  
>Adrian texted me.<br>_Lets just say... Its an awkward scilence thats why im texting you. :) _  
>I texted back.<br>_Be carefull. I worry Rose. Text me where you are and well be around the corner if anything goes wrong.  
><em>He sent.  
><em>Thanks, Right now I have no idea where we're going i'll text u when we get there xx<br>_I sent.  
><em>Be safe.<br>_ I smiled and closed my phone and looked at Dimitri. I admired him then he looked over at me.  
>"See something you like?" He asked.<br>"Lots, Probaly more then I want." I said truthfully.  
>It sucked that he hates cops and Im a cop trying to bring his mob down. I banged my head on the headrest causing him to look at me.<br>"Whats wrong?" He asked.  
>"Nothing" I lied.<br>Absolutly everything. I was falling for him and yet I had to turn him in when I got what I wanted. Life sucks, Literally...

**I've been offically typing this up for three days. I couldn't do much to it seeing as my dog kept getting out and my sister kept turning my laptop off when I was typing the story up for you guys. It doesn't talk much aboout good cop, bad cop. but I dont really know what to write anymore. I changed it up like 5-6 times already. so I figured, Dont check it. :D I LIKE TURTLES! 'Heart' 1D 'Heart'  
>Xoxo Natt<strong>


	3. AN

**I know Another authors note... But I just had to say sorry for not UDing You see I have a living arrangement when I live at my dads I cant type up a story because they devil will kill me AKA mad pregnant hormanal women, Do not want them on my ass... So yeah When i go back to my mums I will type up a chapter! And I need help with my story! Give me some feedback in what you guys want to happen! :) I know my storys a little confussing, trust me I read it without knowing it was mine and I said "What the fuck? This is too confusi- Oh shit thats mine" Seeing as I dyed my hair it must have leaked though to my brain.. :) yes I am craz I got tested!  
>Well thats it! Oh and after the 3rd of jan I might not be able to UD alot, Highschool sucks right? Wow I ramble... Im gonna start calling myself Jailbait...<br>Xoxo Natt.  
>P.S Its my birthday soon! 3 If only I could meet the janoskains... 3 YOUTUBE THEM! <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not UD this story, I should get to that shouldn't I? Im sorta stuck and I wrote a bit to this story but my laptop deiceded to be a retard and deleted it when I downloaded Itunes to it, So enough rambling and on with the story!  
>I do not own anyone from VA maybe just the stoty line! <strong>

**Rose's P.O.V. **

After dinner he drove me home and walked me up to the door of my apartment. I smiled up at him, as he turned to me.  
>"I had a great time" I told him, blushing slightly.<br>Bad Rose, bad. You cant fall for him! He bent his head and kissed my lips gently. I kissed him back and pulled him into my apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. I dragged him over to my couch and pulled him onto it ontop of me. He groaned as my phone started ringing, It was Adrain, I could tell. He always had a good timing sence. I sighed and reached into my small clutch purse and pulled it out.  
>"What Adrian?" I asked.<br>"Naw Rosie's pissed off, I just want-" He started.  
>"Do not call me Rosie, Dumbass" I finshed.<br>Dimitri just looked at me then started attacking my neck. I giggled and I faintly heard Adrian sigh.  
>"Im sorta busy gotta go!" I wispered.<br>Dimitri chuckled quitely and I heard muffled laughs on the other end. That bastard.  
>"You put me on loud speaker?" I asked, well, yelled into the phone.<br>"Only for the best Rosie."  
>"I am seriously going to kick you in the balls when I see you, jackass."<br>I closed my phone happily when I heard Adrian groan.I threw my phone on the ground and Dimitri pulled away from my neck and attacked my mouth. He rolled us over so he was under me and pulled my dress off. As he did he had to regertfully break the kiss. I had a few claw marks and burns on my stomach, but hey, I was young back then.  
>"What? Where did you get these?" He asked.<br>"Partys, Ex-boyfriends, Enimes and 7 mintues in heaven" i answered.  
>They were all ture, When I was just starting at the acadamy- St Vladamirs police acadamy- I got in with the party hards, and druggos. They only went there to learn how they know the inside out of the police so they wouldn't get caught. They claw marks were from my Ex Jesse, Who I still worked with.<br>_***Flashback* (A/N After they broke up)  
>"Why cant I shoot the mother fucker?" I asked Adrian.<br>He rolled his eyes and laughed at me.  
>"I can make it look like an aciedent" I whinned.<br>"Rose, as much as I would love to see that, You'ld get fired no matter how much you can make it look like an aciedent."  
>I glared at him and turned back towards the asshole who winked at me.<br>"Hey rose, wanna have some real run?" Mason, one of my good friends asked.  
>I looked at him to say if 'go on'.<br>"You know how much he sleeps around right?" He asked, and I nodded. "Wanna do something to the condoms?"  
>"Continue..."<br>He smiled devishly at me. "Put itching powder in the condoms?"  
>I laughed outright and everyone looked at us with a pained expression. Me and Mason were known for our pranks in the station. I smied sweetly and brought itcing powder online and ordered it to mine and Mason headquarters. We lived together because it was easy for us to plan our next pranks. <strong>_

_***The next day in the flashback*  
>"Hey Jesse, Got a small itch?" I asked.<br>He was scratching his dick alot that day. So I guessed that he used them...  
>"Little bitch" He mumbled.<br>I smiled sweetly and turned around to walk away when he grabbed my stomach digging his nails in, pulling me back to him.  
>"Oh this is so comming to bite you in the ass later Hathaway" He sneered and walked away with me clutching where his nails dug into my skin.<strong>_

_***End flashback***_

Dimtiri took care around my stomach creassed them softly. I smiled down at him and pulled his shirt off softly, trying not to bang his head on the couch. I drank in his futures and kissed him softly. Damn it Rose, get a grip! Your a cop, whos sitting ontop of a really hot russian- fuck sake Getting attached to someone you were going to busst tomorrow sucks.  
>"See somethin you like?" I asked him.<br>As I was taking his fetures in he was looking up at my tits. I mentally rolled my eyes. Could you be any stuipider? I asked myself.  
>"Yes, lots" He wispered before pulling me down so he could kiss I thought he had to many clothes on.<br>"Comrade," I wispered into his ear. "You've got to many clothes on."  
>I felt his member harden and push against the inside of my thigh. I smiled and grinded myself against him softly. He groanded and I smiled down at him.<br>"Having a problem?" I wispered unzipping his pants slowly.  
>He groaned again so I pulled his pant's down quicker smiling like a fool. Dimitri reached behind me and unclasped my bra with one hand and pulled it down my arms slowly.<br>"Payback for taking so long" He wispered.  
>I sivered at how his words wrapped around my body making me tingle down to my toes. I smiled and grabbed my hair and pulled it to one side over one of my shoulders.<p>

**im so sorry for leaving it there im so stuck! I swear to god i will ud this weekend! /3 so heart broken I know...  
>Xoxo Natt<strong>


	5. AN 2

**Hey guys it mee! Im sorry for not Uding, new school longer periods, wanting to shoot my maths teacher for being a bitch... Im too tired in the nigth but I promose to hold off on my beauty sleep just for you, thats how nice I am. Im also going to start another FF seeing as roseXdimitri wants me to do a games night one. I might need lots of help with that one so yeah... Oh and all my teachers are bastards and make us get homework and hand it in the next day... Nice right? Happy birthday to my cousin who will hopefully never read my storys or I will kill her innocent mind, she didn't even know what a 69 was -.- wow I gossip.  
>*Makes a fist and taps it to my chest two times then makes peace fingers* Peace out!<br>Natt**


	6. Chapter 4

**OMFG! I completly forgot about this story! /3 I promise that I'll write more chappies whenever I can... But I came back from camp on wednesday then on friday I went to my dads then on sunday I went to a friends birthday party. I cant juggle much and Im also starting to write up a resume. Sadface. I cant UD much but yeah I promise that i'll try!  
>Xoxo Natt<strong>

**Roses P.O.V. **

Our bodys clung to each other as they fell onto the bed. I smiled to myself at how much fun I had. I almost frowned because as soon as he walked out of my apartment he was going to jail. I heard a phone ringing and I pulled myself out of his arms and ran out into the living room grabbing both of our phones and running back and throwing him his.  
>"Hello? Hey Ivan. Yeah im with Rose. What? Ok bye."<br>I felt a sinking feeling in my gut.  
>"Rose, Where do you actually work?" Dimitri asked sitting up in the bed.<br>"Dimitri! I can explain..." I yelled.  
>He sat up and pulled the blanket over himself standing up and walking towards me slowly like a hunter hunting his pray.<br>"You lied to me, Rose. Your a fucking cop!" He yelled.  
>Bad mobster angry. Not a good Idea. I pulled a tshirt and some tracksuit pants on and turned around to face him.<br>"Yes im a cop, Yes I know who you are. Yes I know your pissed at me. But you lied to me aswell!"  
>I was about to go on when my door was opened and Adrian, Mase and a few other of the cops burst into the room grabbing Dimitri and putting cuffs on him.<br>"I love you," I wispered as I stood behind everyone letting them do all the work.  
>I swear I saw his lips move saying 'I love you too' He was arrested and taken from my apartment. I knew I loved him becuase when he was taken from me I felt like the saddest woman on earth.<p>

**3 Months later. **

I kept thinking about him, I always thought about him. He made me feel whole again. It felt as if my soul had been ripped in half and he took it with him. Dimitri got out and raan. Hid from everyone. Everyone execpt people in his mob. I always thought someone was following me everywhere I went.  
>"Hey Rose! Feel like getting out tonight?" Mia asked.<br>I sighed and shook my head. I've felt like shit for two months including thowing up everymorning. God I wished he was here.  
>"Sorry Mia, You know I've been feeling like shit."<br>"Are you sure your not pregnant?" She wispered, standing close to me.  
>I looked at her with wide eyes and remembered the night with Dimitiri.<p>

_*Flashback*  
>He pulled away as we were kissing, Well not just kissing, really hot and heavy kissing.<br>"Rose what about protection?" He asked.  
>"Shit! Oh what the hell. Whats the chances."<br>I pulled his face back to mine as we flipped on the couch.  
>*End of flashback*<em>

"Oh, shit" I wispered.  
>Mia just looked at me and picked my keys up and handed them to me. I jumped up and grabbed my keys and ran out to my car that was just sitting in the carpark looking abondonded. What I was not expecting was a certian person leaning on the side of my car.<br>"Dimitri!" I wispered to myself.  
>I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.<br>"Hello, Roza" He wispered wrapping an arm around my waist.  
>There were a million and one things I wanted to say to him, but well I just couldn't get it all out at once. Breathe, In and out.<br>"Dimitri, Something happened." I wispered into his shoulder.  
>He pushed me away from him and gave me a once over.<br>"Your not hurt are you?"  
>"Depends on hurt..." I wispered. "Im Pregnant Dimitri, And the babys yours."<p>

**This is a really short chapter I know but Im doing this at 2 in the morning! xx Tell me what you want to happen  
>-Natt xx<br>**


	7. Chapter 5

**Dimitri's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the dame damn cell for three months. Three months and all I could think about is my Roza. The way her hair between my fingers. And the way that she looked at me while officer dickquad Ivashkov put the cuffs on my wrists. When I finally got my 1 phone call, I called Ivan to have Mikhail follow Rose, just so that I knew she was safe and out of harms way from, well, just about anyone that tried to hurt her.

"Dickhead D! Your being released!" Mason yelled.

Mason wasn't that bad. He just looked tough and was actually nice.

I jumped up and walked to my door slowly and carefully.

"Hey Mase? This isn't a joke is it?" He shook his head. "So I am actually being released."

Thank fuck for that, Those walls were serouisly the most boringest thing in the world right now. I bolted out of the cage and up to the desk where they took my stuff when I was arrested. Of course they looked though my stuff, But touching my duster? Thats just uncalled for. I loved that duster. Actually it was my favourite one.

I jumped down the steps of the shitty little jail house. I caught the bus to the police station and waited in the alley. Just waiting. For Rose, to see her beautiful face, that hair that I could just run my fingers though all night.

"Dimitri?"

I whipped around to see Mikhail standing right behind me, smiling like an idiot. I smiled and pulled him into manly hug.

"Hey man, How was life following Rose?" I asked smiling.

"She works and goes home thats about it, How was life in jail?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a fake happy smile.

"Oh it was great! Note the sarcasim."

I smiled and looked around the alley. 

"Your base of opperations during the day?"

He smiled and nodded. "The chair with no legs over there is the best this time of year!" He laughed.

I thought there was only room for 2 smartasses on the planet.

"Do I get to go home now and see my wife thats about 7 months pregnant." he asked a little dreamily.

"Ugh, go home and do whatever, just say hi to Sonya for me."

If possible he was outta here in less then a second after I said what I said. I sighed and walked across the street and stood next to her car without being seen, and ducking behind the car when the squad cars went past. Oh, I didn't mention that they told me to stay away from Rose just because she helped put me away. I caved in and said I wouldn't after a few punches to the face.

The front door to the police station opened and all I saw was a collection of prectet brown hair and a teary face. I smiled and stood on the side of the car crossing my arms smiling a big cheesey smile.

Her mouth moved and it looked like she said my name but she was too far away. She skiped a few steps and bolted down into my arms.

"Hey, Roza." I wispered into her hair.

Screw everything, All I needed was my Roza. Well, and my friends.

"Dimitri, something happened." Roza wispered onto my sholder.

"Your not hurt are you?" I asked pulling her away from me checking her over.

"Depends on hurt, Im pregnant Dimitri, and the babys yours." She wispered.

Well, thats not what I expected.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know i dont UD much, but I keep getting in trouble alot, so yeah... Leave me a reveiw if you hate school! if you go... This ones all lovey dovey! And we meet Lissa and Chrisse at one stage!**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

We stood there for a while just looking at each other. I think he was taken aback more then I was when Mia suggest it to me. I missed him for those months that he was away, I kept thinking about how I betrayed him. Adrian helped me through my depression stage. He thought it was wierd, But I fell for a guy in a few weeks.

"I don't wanna hide stuff from you anymore. I had one of my friends following you just to be sure you were safe," He wispered.

He pulled me as close to him as he could without touching my stomach. Didn't he want the baby?

"I dont wanna hide stuff from you either, I think I fell in love with you." I wispered into his shoulder.

"I fell in love with you too." He said loud enough for me to hear. "And in the short time I've known about the baby, I love it too."

I smiled and pulled away and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist, Carefull around the stomach. Catious much? My phone started vibraiting in my pocket and I pulled away, rolling my eyes as he groaned. I answered and almost imediatly pulled my phone away from my ear.

"ROSE? Where the hell are you? Mia called and said you might be pregnant! Tell me everything now!" Lissa yelled into the phone.

"Meet me at my place and I'll tell you everything! Just let me have time to fix the bleeding in my ears." I said jokingly.

"I'll be there in 20!" She yelled.

I closed my phone and looked over at Dimitri who was smiling like a lunatic.

"You look like the joker!" I yelled, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

He smiled wider, no doubt coming up with a quote from the movie, and jumped into the passenger side. god must have just added smartasses just to spice things up, And a Whole bottle of jerks! But thats just my opinon.

"Introducing your mobster baby daddy to a friend?" He asked.

I smiled and kept one hand on the wheel and the other rubbing my stomach guessing where the baby would be.

"Hell yeah, If you'll think hell has no fury when shes done with me for not telling her first. We've known each other scince kinder when I called our teacher a facist bastard and threw a book at his head. I didn't know what those words meant but I knew how to hit a moving target"

I smiled over at Dimitri and pulled into the parking garage, parking in my personal parking spot.

"Ah, this building, brings back memorys." Dimtiri said getting out of the car. 

"Shut up, Lissa's gon-"

Of course his phone interurupts us... Agian.

"Hello? Christian? Again? Tell the bastard to stop getting shot! Yes smartass. Alright, see yuo soon."

He closed his phone nd helped me out of the car and over to the elevator. We stood there for while waiting before the elevtor came down again till he said,

"You dont mind if two of my friends come to pick me up for something soon. Do you?"

"Are you leaving me to face the wrath of my best friend... Alone?" I asked.

He just looked at me, Like I was crazy... Was I crazy or is he... Hmmm... The wonders of the universe... I guess I shall never kno-"

_Buzzz Buzz Buzz._

Was it so hard to get some alone time with my Russian? I guess so... I unlocked my door to see tall pale blue eyed person staring down at me.

"Dimtiri here?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled the door wider for him to walk in. He walked past me and smiled over at Dimitri.

"I always thought you'ld go for tall models." He said loud enough for Dimtiri to hear btu said it too loudly.

"Person I just m-" Dimitiri cut me off.

"Christian."

"Smartass, Chirstian, You should talk quieter." I smiled and walked off to my bedroom.

How was I gonna tell Old Man that I got pregnant. Mom, Lets just not go there...

I heard the door open and heels clacking on the marble floor in my kitchen then just stop completly.

She found the guys. Oh God, I know how this is gonna go...

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where Christian was traying- And failing- to flirt with her. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bedroom.

"Who... Who the hell was that?" She asked.

It looked like she wanted to run outta the room and go and talk to him again. Rolling my eyes, I pulled her onto the bed and sat down with her.

**I know... I honestly dont know what else to write... I've been writting this for a few days, but I honestly have no idea what to write about... Any ideas? Should Lissa & Chrisse be together soon or should they play keep away with each other? Reveiw and tell me what you thinkQ**


End file.
